jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)
Episode III – Die Rache der Sith ist die Romanadaption des gleichnamigen Spielfilms . Das Buch wurde von Matthew Stover geschrieben und ist im November des Jahres 2005 vom Blanvalet-Verlag in Deutschland veröffentlicht worden. Der Roman schildert die Geschehnisse im Jahr 19 VSY. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Drei Jahre nach Episode II eskalieren die Klonkriege in einer gigantischen Weltraumschlacht. Die Jedi-Ritter glaubten, die Vertreter der dunklen Seite der Macht besiegt zu haben, aber die Sith wollen sich rächen und die Herrschaft über die Galaxis wieder an sich reißen. In dieser Zeit erwartet Senatorin Padmé Amidala Zwillinge von Anakin Skywalker. Doch der junge werdende Vater droht der dunklen Seite der Macht zu verfallen... Handlung Schlacht über Coruscant Der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme ist es gelungen, Kanzler Palpatine gefangen zu nehmen, und versucht nun von Coruscant zu fliehen. Doch die Flotte der Galaktischen Republik hält sie auf. Die Jedi Anakin Skywalker und Obi-Wan Kenobi sollen den Kanzler aus den Klauen des Droiden-Generals Grievous befreien und es gelingt ihnen, in das separatistische Flaggschiff, die Unsichtbare Hand, einzudringen. Doch auf dem Schiff stellt sich ihnen Graf Dooku entgegen, der die Jedi in einen Lichtschwertkampf verwickelt. Nachdem Obi-Wan Kenobi bewusstlos geschlagen wird, wendet sich Dooku siegessicher gegen Anakin, denn er hatte ihn bei ihrer letzten Begegnung ohne weiteres besiegen können. Doch der junge Jedi hatte inzwischen viel gelernt, und er entwaffnet den Graf, worauf er den unbewaffneten Gegner entgegen dem Ehrenkodex der Jedi hinrichtet. Durch Anakins außergewöhnliche Flugkünste gelingt es den beiden Jedi schließlich das schwer beschädigte Schiff der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme auf der Oberfläche von Coruscant zu landen. Anakins Fall Palpatine ernennt Anakin daraufhin zu seinem persönlichen Vertreter im Rat der Jedi. Doch Anakin wird in seinem Wunsch enttäuscht, zum Jedi-Meister ernannt zu werden. Diese Gelegenheit nutzt Palpatine, um nach und nach den Zorn gegen die Jedi in Anakin zu schüren. Er erzählt ihm auch von der dunklen Seite der Macht und ihrer unvorstellbaren Kraft. Er erzählt ihm auch, die dunkle Seite könne Menschen vor dem Tod bewahren, wodurch Anakin eine Lösung sieht, dass seine schlimmsten Visionen Wirklichkeit werden: Der Tod seiner geliebten Frau Padmé Amidala. Obi-Wan macht sich inzwischen auf die Suche nach General Grievous, der schließlich auf Utapau lokalisiert wird. Kenobi macht sich dorthin auf und organisiert mit den einheimischen Soldaten und Soldaten der Großen Armee der Republik eine Schlacht gegen die Separatisten auf diesem Planeten. Es gelingt ihm schließlich auch Grievous zu stellen und im Zweikampf zu töten. Im Gespräch mit Palpatine erkennt Anakin, dass dieser der Sith-Lord Darth Sidious ist, der schon lange von den Jedi gesucht wird. Er berichtet dem Rat von seiner Entdeckung und sofort machen sich vier der besten Jedi auf den Weg, um den Sith zu stellen. Doch drei der Jedi fallen schon nach kurzer Zeit der Klinge des dunklen Lords zum Opfer, nur Mace Windu kann sich im Kampf halten und es gelingt ihm sogar Sidious zu entwaffnen. Genau in diesem Moment taucht Anakin auf, und er ist hin- und hergerissen zwischen Pflichterfüllung und der Liebe zu Padmé, sowie der Freundschaft zu Palpatine. Schließlich wendet er sich gegen Windu und entwaffnet diesen, sodass er von Sidious getötet werden kann. Daraufhin macht Sidious Anakin zu seinem neuen Schüler und nennt ihn Darth Vader. Order 66 Sidious gibt den Klonsoldaten der GAR überall in der Galaxis die Order 66, den Befehl sich gegen ihre Jedi-Kommandeure zu stellen und sie alle zu eliminieren. Obi-Wan überlebt den Angriff, aber nur sehr wenige haben so viel Glück wie er, die meisten sterben, und auch den Jedi im Tempel auf Coruscant ergeht es nicht anders: Vader stürmt ihn mit seinen Klonsoldaten und tötet jeden Jedi, den er dort antreffen kann. Nach seinem Auftrag im Tempel, wird Vader nach Mustafar geschickt, um dort die Führer der Separatisten auszuschalten, und den Krieg somit zu beenden. Inzwischen treffen Yoda und Obi-Wan im Jedi-Tempel ein, um das Signal, das sämtliche überlebende Jedi zum Jedi-Tempel zurückbeordert, zu änderen und alle Jedi zu warnen. Nachdem sie auf den Sicherheitsaufzeichnungen das unglaubliche Gemetzel sehen, das Vader veranstaltet hatte, beschließen sie, sich der Dunklen Seite im direkten Kampf gegenüber zu stellen. Yoda sucht Sidious in dessen Büro auf und Obi-Wan schleicht sich in Padmés Raumschiff, in dem sie sich zu ihrem Geliebten Anakin nach Mustafar aufmacht. Auf Mustafar angekommen stellt Obi-Wan seinen einstigen Schüler Anakin, worauf dieser sich von Padmé betrogen fühlt, weil sie Kenobi zu ihm geführt hatte, und verletzt sie lebensgefährlich. Die beiden Kontrahenten liefern sich an den Lavaflüssen Mustafars ein hitziges Lichtschwertduell und Obi-Wan gelingt es schließlich, Anakin beide Beine und einen Arm abzutrennen. Kampfunfähig bleibt Vader liegen und beginnt zu verbrennen, weil er zu nahe an einen Lavastrom geraten ist. Kenobi, nicht fähig Anakin zu töten, überlässt ihn dem Willen der Macht und so verlässt er mit Padmé den Planeten. Vader gelingt es solange zu überleben, bis Sidious eintrifft, der ihn ärztlich versorgen und ihm die lebenserhaltende, schwarze Rüstung anlegen lässt. Yoda ist es nämlich nicht gelungen, den dunklen Meister zu töten und hat die Flucht ergriffen. Neue Hoffnung Obi-Wan trifft sich mit Yoda und Senator Bail Organa auf dem abgelegenen Asteroiden Polis Massa, wo Padmé ihre Zwillinge zur Welt bringt, dabei jedoch stirbt. Sie wird daraufhin auf Naboo beigesetzt. Leia, Padmés zweites Kind wird Bail Organa anvertraut, Luke, das erste Kind, wird hingegen nach Tatooine zu Anakins Familie gebracht. Obi-Wan begibt sich ebenfalls nach Tatooine, um auf den kleinen Luke zu achten, auf dem die Hoffnung der gesamten Galaxis auf eine Befreiung von den Sith ruht. Inhalt Trivia Der Roman ist um einiges ausführlicher als der Film, sowohl das Gesamtwerk, das viel mehr Szenen als der Film enthält und besonders die psychischen und emotionalen Hintergründe ausführlicher erläutert, als auch die einzelnen Szenen. Dadurch müssen einige Unstimmigkeiten mit dem Film in Kauf genommen werden, wenn etwa Dialoge ausführlicher sind und Kämpfe länger dauern und mehr Elemente enthalten, als im Film sichtbar sind. Im Folgenden sollen nur die Fehler genannt werden, welche unabsichtlich entstanden: *In der Szene in der Oper setzt sich Anakin laut Roman auf den Platz von Mas Amedda, im Film ist es jedoch der Platz von Sly Moore. *Anakin behauptet einmal, dass C-3PO der einzige wäre, der ihn Meister nennen würde, was inzwischen durch The Clone Wars und Ahsoka Tano widerlegt wurde. *Laut Roman war Amidala die jüngste Königin, die je auf Naboo gewählt wurde. In Episode II resümiert Padmé hingegen, sie sei nicht die jüngste Königin gewesen, die je gewählt worden sei, aber im Nachhinein habe sie dennoch den Eindruck, sie sei zu jung gewesen. *Boga stirbt im Roman bei dem Angriff der Klone auf Obi-Wan, während sie im Film beim Fall in die Tiefe deutlich hörbar noch am Leben ist - und genau wie bei Obi-Wan wird ihr Sturz durch das Wasser am Grund aufgefangen. Bogas Überleben wird durch weitere Quellen bestätigt, sodass man hier von einem Fehler im Roman ausgehen kann. *Shaak Ti wird an manchen Stellen männlich behandelt. *Anakin tötet Shu Mai auf Mustafar mit einer „scharlachroten Klinge“. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt besaß er allerdings noch ein Lichtschwert mit blauer Klinge. Kategorie:Filmromane en:Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novel) es:Star Wars Episodio III: La Venganza de los Sith (novela) hu:Csillagok háborúja III: A Sith-ek bosszúja (regény) ja:スター・ウォーズ エピソード3/シスの復讐（小説） ru:Звёздные войны. Эпизод III: Месть ситов (роман) Kategorie:Legends-Quellen